


You've Brought Meaning To My Life

by Turwaithiel_Rainscent



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blood, But character death anyway, Gen, Gore, Link vs Dark Link, The Water Temple, Well maybe not major character death, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwaithiel_Rainscent/pseuds/Turwaithiel_Rainscent
Summary: Link and Dark Link fight in the room they meet in Ocarina of Time.





	You've Brought Meaning To My Life

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is Disturb's song called "Devour."  
> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net.  
> Rated T for some Blood/Gore.

Dark Link ran his hand through his ebony hair as he looked around. This place was pretty boring. He had been here as long as he could remember, listening to the dull grunts of some kind of monster outside the door. He had tried to talk to the monster, but all he got back was mad growling and snuffling outside of the door that he couldn't open.

He couldn't open the door at the end either...he had tried...and failed. He went around the wall that appeared to be there and kept going on, trying to find a way out, but then ended right back up at the little island with the tree in the middle of it. The mist was flat, the water was flat...even the tree, though it stood out of the island...seemed to be flat.

He licked his lips and pulled out his sword, looking at it, and at his reflection thoughtfully. Why was he created? Why could he not get out of this place? Why was he here? He couldn't remember anything beyond this damp, slightly cold room. That, and some kind of a dark voice muttering when he was created...but that was a long time ago.

It never occurred to him that it was odd that he didn't need to eat, or sleep, or any of those things. He just accepted those as they were. He was dreadfully tired, and lonely, though...for he had never had anyone but himself to talk to, and he was cold...constantly cold. And bored...constantly bored.

Oh, and he never figured out this strange ability about himself...that he could kind of "fall" into the floor, and then come back out where he was. He guessed that would be useful...someday...maybe...but he couldn't tell when exactly it would be useful.

If ever.

And so it continued...for 7 years...it continued..him testing his abilities...being bored out of his mind, and wandering the mist...for 7 years. And slowly...over that time, his rage at being kept in a room where nothing really existed, and no one came grew and grew. Fate was cruel...and fate was boring...if he ever got a chance to get out...he would.

Imagine his surprise when someone finally decided to walk through the door.

Link was tired, cold, and wet. He had been everywhere in this Watery Temple...everywhere he could get to so far... puzzles, monsters...the usual charade. He was sick of it. He defeated a monster behind some spikes and used his hook shot to get over the spikes. Then, he took a deep breath. Navi was sleeping in his pocket (the slacker!) at the moment, and he had time to rest for a bit before going into this next room that was locked.

He took in a deep breath...everything smelled moldy and damp in here, and he would be glad to finally be rid of this place. Perhaps, when all was said and done, maybe he could go back to Kokiri forest, and just stay for a while.

He stretched and yawned, checking his supplies. He still had a red potion and a fairy with him. He ran a hand through his moist blonde hair and adjusted his belt...

"Well, here goes..." He muttered to himself while unlocking the door.

Dark Link had been "listening" to the Temple all day. It seemed as though something...or someone...was messing with the temple...and he heard the beast outside the door utter it's last breath. Someone was here.

Suddenly wanting to surprise his "guest" he hid behind the small tree at the island. He shuddered, as he felt a sharp pain in his temples. He sensed the person's emotions, feelings...and actions! He slyly looked behind the tree at the person in a green tunic with blonde hair...that looked exactly like him...look around.

He felt the newcomer's confusion and exhaustion. He also felt his curiosity. Perhaps this would be fun! His rage at being kept in seclusion for so long began to bubble over...but he would wait...until the copy of himself walked across the small island. He could wait a few more seconds...

Link rubbed his eyes a little, then unsheathed his sword, seeing a door to the distance. He smiled, and ran to it, crossing the small island. Maybe there wasn't a monster here, after all! He tried the door, but failed...and he looked around for a key on his person...confused, he looked back at the small tree.

To see a pair of red glowing eyes staring back at him, a fierce grin on their owner's face, as his copy unsheathed his black sword, licking his lips with an almost feral quality.

Link opened his eyes a bit wider and ran toward the darker version of himself, his sword poised for an attack, as he thrust the sword towards him. To his surprise, his opponent jumped on his sword and looked into his eyes with a deadly glare.

_Still enough_

_Although I know you're not begging_

_Still as the thoughts running through your mind_

_Still enough_

_Although I know you're not begging_

_Give me a reason to make you mine_

Dark Link smirked at the blonde's confusion as he flipped off the back of his sword, and attacked with his sword, all the while keeping the thoughts, emotions, and attacks of his opponent in his head. It was like he was fighting himself! Only...a lighter self...and, not the dark self that he had always known...that had always been in this forsaken place. He would win...and seal this copy in this room for all eternity while he ran from the room, free!

He slashed out, slashing the blonde in the arm, and watching him bleed...feeling the pain through this incredible link that he had with the other man. Amazing.

Link cried out, and clutched his arm, but gritted his teeth, as Navi, awakened by the battle, came out of his pocket, all jostled. "Be careful, Link..." she said, "This guy knows all the moves you have!"

Link growled a little impatiently, "I know." He then got down into a battle stance again, and swung at his opponent, promptly being blocked again and again. Was there no way to actually defeat him?

_I will devour you_

_Take all the pain away_

_I cannot stay my hand_

_From reaching out so that I can_

_Empower you_

_For all eternity_

_It seems to ease my mind_

_To know that you've brought_

_Meaning to my life_

Dark Link growled and smiled, having fun now. He was winning, the copy of himself beginning to bleed from countless cuts and wounds that he had inflicted. His cries of agony were sweet...so sweet. He would lock him in here to nurse his wounds forever...while he went and found this person with the horrible laugh that had imprisoned him to this existence!

He grinned, feeling the life force of his opponent slowly beginning to fade with each drop of blood. He would have the key out of here soon...he was sure the other man had it. His eyes glowed as he stopped his assault, surveying his broken prey calmly for a moment...his rage making his eyes flare crimson, as he drunk up the feeling of victory. This was his purpose...his destiny...to be free from here!

_Had enough?_

_Although I see you're not running_

_Still are the thoughts running through your mind_

_Dared to love_

_The path that you are now taking_

_Show me the reason to make you mine_

Link coughed, wiping the blood from his lips, as he knelt beneath the dying tree in the center of the room. He gripped his sword harder and gazed into Dark Link's eyes with his fierce blue ones. "Monster...you have the key. Where is it?" He muttered as he kept a careful eye on his opponent while rummaging through his pack for his red potion. It had to be here somewhere. He would fight this copy of himself, and proceed on! Hyrule needed him!

He found his potion, and, rising slowly, he tipped the bottle back downing the entire contents in one gulp. He felt heat and life spread through his limbs, his exhaustion ebbing slightly. He brought himself back into a battle stance. He would see this through!

Dark Link took a step back and stared at Link. It couldn't be! And why did he say something about him having the key? "What key?"

But Link didn't hear him...he rushed to him, an icy glow about them. He would finish this!

_I will devour you_

_Take all the pain away_

_I cannot stay my hand_

_From reaching out so that I can_

_Empower you_

_For all eternity_

_It seems to ease my mind_

_To know that you've brought_

_Meaning to my life_

Dark Link landed on his sword, and flipped back, hearing a strong voice in his head...the sound of the voice was similar to the one that he remembered back when he was...created. "Finish him. It is your duty. Finish him, or you will never leave the place that I have sent you! Finish him!"

"AGGHHH!" Dark Link lunged at the blonde and growled as he blocked and parried every attack, dodged every blow...until...

He misjudged when the blond made a feint. He fell for it, swerving to the right, when the sword was right there, waiting for him. He felt the blade pierce his flesh, letting out a bloodcurdling scream, as the sword impaled him. It was almost sweet exactly, him feeling his own blood running down his torso... He shivered, and slowly melted to the ground...the sword right through his center.

He whimpered, his eyes slowly beginning to dim as his blood seeped out of his body, slowly...hot against his cold flesh.

Link knelt beside his opponent, slowly lowering him to the ground, and drawing the sword from his body. It was a bit unnerving, actually, to watch someone that looked so much like him die like this. Would this be what he would look like if he died?

He held Dark Link gently, watching the fierce gleaming eyes fade from a burning ember to a barely-flickering crimson. He leaned towards him, and whispered softly in his ear comforting words, "

_Run, to where the smallest ray of light will never find you_

_Run, to where you will not need to shield your eyes_

_Run, away from all the soulless, heartless fiends who hound you_

_Run, away and let your memories go blind, when I_

_Devour you_

_Take all the pain away_

_I cannot stay my hand_

_From reaching out so that I can_

_Empower you_

_For all eternity_

_It seems to ease my mind_

_To know that you've brought_

_Meaning to my life_

He then closed Dark Link's eyes, and slowly got back up, the room changing to an unadorned room, and the door at the other end of the hall opening. He shivered, and began to step towards the door, looking back once at Dark Link, and sighing as he stepped through the door.


End file.
